A difficult life
by MunchingHippo.WritingMonkey
Summary: Batman leads a difficult life. But what makes it worth it at the end? One shot. Little full a little hope. First fic. Plzzz R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any of the characters. I do not make any money out of this. Writing fanfics is my new hobby.

AN: My first fic. Always thought of myself as a more action and comedy loving person. But when I started writing, this came out. Excuse the grammatical errors. Grammar is not my strongest point. R&R plzzzzzzzzzz.

Nothing about his life was easy.

Not his childhood. No, nothing can compare how difficult his childhood was for him! His years of coping were as difficult. As for his years of training, well he himself made sure they were difficult. Raising the bar every time the level of difficulty became slightly tolerable.

And then becoming and being the 'Batman' wasn't a cake walk. His mortality, him being a non-meta, the mask of the alter ego and fighting crime against the likes of Joker were just a few among many of his difficulties. And he never assumed it would be any easy either.

Being a member of Justice League . No, He didn't find it easy. A non social animal, a non meta member working as a equal team mate among some of the world's most powerful metas and a few over friendly colleagues didn't really excite him.

But he had wowed to protect the innocent and he would bear all difficulties for it. It was, what he had taken upon as, his responsibility.

Now what about his love life? Well surely, that was personal. I wasn't even a responsibility he must fulfil. If anything it was a personal choice. And he had chosen long ago, after a few bitter experiences that love wasn't meant for him.

And the she came along.

Dripping in her Amazon pride and glory. Glittering tiara on her long lush dark tresses, glowing lasso rolled over her hips, shining bracelets on her slender but string hand, High heeled boots covering her never ending legs. Good thing he was who would get smitten by beauty alone.

But, it was when she realised that she was beauty with brains, strength, grit, grace and so much more that he knew that his life was gonna get all the more difficult!

It wasn't that she was difficult to be with. Oh how he wished that was the case. Anything to pull away from this strong yearning for her. But no, she was perfect in every way. The best complement to his life and his mission.

Then he wished it would be difficult to have her love him back. But damn things never worked out his way. Although somewhere in the bottom of his heart he was glad. Alfred, when once in a mood to taunt his ward for being anti social and his 'Batman' ways, remarked, "I wonder what Her Highness, such fine lady sees in such an adamant fool?". And he wonders the same himself.

Why was she so persistent and patient with him? Why did she have to be so understanding? Why hadn't she left him half way through like the others? Why was she making her own life difficult by standing by him even though he kept pushing her away?

So much for life's difficulties. Everyone had their own set of troubles and worries. And no matter how big or small everyone has to overcome them on their own.

However he was glad.

Glad that she was there to share his difficulties that followed.

More than glad, when she was right by him when he was going through the difficulty of being a good husband. In every step with him when he was trying to be the best father of two unique kids. And while adjusting to the fact that his children are growing up and moving on with their own lives. Also when he was giving away his daughters hand to this young man whom he hoped he wouldn't have to torture later if anything goes wrong.

Yeah, she was right there throughout sharing and helping him with all this difficulties.

And now, after 85 years of living, he had a tad little difficulty in walking over to cut their 45th marriage anniversary cake. But looking at his friends, family, children, grandchildren and more importantly at her, his princess. He realised it was worth it after all!

Thanks for reading. This is dedicated to all struggling with life. We all face difficulties and no matter how small or big, they tend to bring us down. And more often than not we gotta face them alone. Hoping everyone finds the strength to care less about the struggles and manage to be happy anyway.

First fic. Plzzzz do review. Constructive criticism welcome


End file.
